30th of June
by Mikuru-OHSHC-Lover
Summary: USxUK fluff


"JERK ENGLAND!"

Arthur growled. There went his beautiful, silent moment in his garden. A really beautiful garden he has to say. Roses everywhere, and lots of other beautiful flowers. He loved them, it was his life. He put his whole life into his garden, no exceptions. In the middle, a beautiful fountain stood. But when that little brat of a Sealand came in, he doomed his garden for being so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes from it -.-.

So Sealand came running into his garden, almost stepping on one of his beautiful cut grass mats (which Arthur had forbidden to do so) And almost tackling him so that his precious tea almost fell of the small table next to his oh so comfortable chair he was currently sitting on.

"JERK ENGLAND! Did you hear it already? Wait of course not, you are a friendless idiot!"  
Wrong thing to say Sealand.  
Arthur counted to ten and pushed his 'cute' little brother of him. "What is it that you bother me in this beautiful garden on this beautiful day, when I'm enjoying a cup of Earl Grey and sweet scones Peter?" He was starting to feel annoyed with his little brother being here.  
"We got an invitation, at least I got one, to come to New York! Doesn't that sound awesome! It says that almost everyone is invited!"  
"Is that so? May I read that invitation please?"  
"Ehh yes but ehh."  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you so unusually nice and not-cursing O_o"  
"BECAUSE I FINALLY GET WHAT THAT FROG WAS DOING LAST WEEK IN MY HOUSE WHEN THE POST ARIVED!"  
"How does he always come in, really! Your house is like a jail! It's old, crappy, old, antique, old..."  
"Oh shut up you git!"  
"That's the Jerk England I know ^^"

A couple days later, New York City, 10:00 A.M.

"As crowded as ever..." Arthur stood at the airport, looking at the mass of people walking everywhere. He looked around if he saw someone he know, but no luck this time. He can't be the lucky tea bastard all the time now can he? It's a really tiring job you know.  
He sighed. Of course he was too early to see the others. To see indeed, because on the other side of the hall, or great friend with the bear spotted Arthur and walked over to him. It were Arthur's friends, a couple fairies, who decided to let Arthur know about Mattew's presence, So that Arthur could greet him formally.  
"Good Morning Mattew, did you have a nice trip?"  
Mattew, stunned by the fact Arthur had remembered his name, knew of this presence and that all without him saying anything! "G-Good morning, yes I had... and you?" Mattew knew a lot of Arthur, being an old colony of him who only decided to get independent after World War 2. One of the things he knew, is that Arthur disliked being in crowded areas, which is the reason that he took Arthur with him to a cab, which would drive them to their host. Mattew did of course knew this was Alfred, and had some suspicions that Arthur probably would know too, since they were invited in America.

After a quiet drive to their 'host', they ended up in a..  
"A SALOON?" Arthur looked surprised, and not in a good way. He thought they were going to have a meeting, a formal meeting. And in his opinion, that could not be done in a saloon, a saloon for Christ sake!

"Oi Iggy! So that means you got my invitation?" Alfred walked up to them, and Arthur was, again, surprised, to see Alfred standing there in these... clothes.  
Alfred was wearing a cowboy outfit, not one from a silly tv show, but a really awesome cowboy outfit. Alfred noticed Arthur's look. "Like what you see ol' man?"

Arthur turned completely red. "W-What do you say? O-Of course not!"  
Alfred just laughed, and started to talk to his brother. People came walking in, and music started to play. It became a party, which Arthur hadn't expected, and he surely wasn't in the mood now. Being here remembered him that it was already the 30th of June, 5 days before Alfred's birthday, but he too remembered that tomorrow was Mattew's birthday. So he just let it sink in and just sat there, on a chair in a corner. Seychelles saw this though the crowd, every single country was present so crowded was the right word, and saw that no country bothered to go and ask what's going on. But when she walked to him, she was stopped by Antonio and Francis.  
"What is it Francis?"  
"Don't go Seychelles."  
"Why not? He sits there so lonely, I want to know what's going on?"  
"You don't know?" Antonio asked her. When she shook her head like a 'No, that was what I was going to ask him!' he answered her question himself. "It's the 30th of June."  
"So?"  
"You really are stupid you know, Francis, you really need to tell her more from what's going on in the world."  
"Why me? Arthur could've told her too you know!"  
"Yeah but Arthur is sulking right now." He looked at Seychelles. "Tomorrow is Mattew's birthday, and in 5 days is Alfred's. Since their independence's, he hates those days, especially Alfred's. Mattew he can forgive, since he didn't really fought him. He asked, and Arthur gave permission, on a way of speaking. But Alfred... he just went, he fought against him and all." He paused for a moment looking at Arthur as he continued with some sadness in his voice. "He loved Alfred so much, I remember that after his fights with me and Francis, the first thing he did was going to that little guy waiting for him across the ocean. Sometimes I regret that we turned Alfred against him." The look on his face went sad together with Francis's. "You know Seychelles, Colonies are really precious to us. You put your life into them to make them strong, nice, and a land to look up too. Arthur did really well with raising Alfred. That little guy waited every day for Arthur to return. I bet he still has every part of clothes and toys Arthur ever gave him. That was kinda the story why Arthur is so down."  
"The best thing to do now is let him be, at this moment he his thinking about the past, I think it won't take long or he'll walk away, crying probably. It is hard on him every year, we have to get him over the past, he thinks too much about it and relies too much on it." Francis went on. "So let him Seychelles, if he wants to talk, he'll walk up to someone."  
With that last sentences, Antonio and Francis went back to join the party. Leaving Seychelles alone.

Sometime later, Alfred came in with alcohol and other drinks to make the party even more awesome then it already was. Yes it was awesome since Gilbert had used that word to describe this awesome party. When Alfred had put all the alcohol down, he saw Arthur sitting in the corner. He sighed. "Does that guy ever relies on the future instead of on the past? Guess not" he murmured to himself. He shot Mattew a look, which he returned with a 'let him be, you know the only thing we can do is let him cry' look. When he turned his head to look at Arthur again, he was gone. And because he was a hero, he couldn't let someone walk away to go and cry somewhere on his party! So Alfred stubbornly goes searching for the former empire.

Outside, Arthur sat underneath a tree, hidden from sight. 'I shouldn't have come...' he thought sadly. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. 'I can't cry here... I must keep strong, till I get home...' he thought, but the tears didn't seem to agree with him.  
Sobbing he sat there, trying to stop for the sake of his reputation and for the party. A couple seconds later, it was when he heard a familiar song.  
Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.

He looked behind him too see Alfred standing.

I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur stared at him with red eyes from crying.  
T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.

Arthur knew the song, Amazing Grace… he thought Alfred that song himself. It originally came from his country, but Alfred liked it so much, that he started to sing it too.

How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

For some reason, it did really fit the American. He didn't know why, but the song was sung so beautifully, even when he was younger he could sing this song well, when at the same time he couldn't sing any other songs at all.  
Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;

It's true… all the lyrics say something about the young country. Dangers is one of them. 9-11 for example. He was so worried at that time. He immediately came helping when his former colony was panicked.

'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

Home… such a weird word. Where is home? He once heard a song called: Jesus of Suburbia by Greenday which said something that hit him.  
The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.

'It says home is where your heart is but what a shame, cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same.' It was so true, that it creeped him out. It was at that moment, that he realized that his heart lay by the American, that stupid, American git.

He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

'Poorly enough… life never seems to stop for us nations…' he thought while he seemed to calm down.  
Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

Peace… what would that be nice… but creepy to think of. Me and Francis wouldn't be fighting anymore… and Alfred would be nice to me  
When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

Alfred came walking up to him, smiling at him. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up a little. 'That doomed smile… why does my heart always speed up a little when he does that… maybe it's part of his 'hero' job…'  
Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

Alfred finished, and rubbed the tears away. "Don't you cry Iggy, it's a party!"  
Arthur sniffled and looked at Alfred with wide eyes. Alfred thought it looked simply adorable. "You are such a tsundere" he said while poking Arthur's cheek. "Cheer up Iggy, for me?"  
*snif* "I-I'm not tsundere…"  
Alfred laughed. "You are! So stop crying and come back to the party and have some fun okay? As a hero I can't have you crying on my party!"  
Arthur bit his lip. "I-I can't…"  
"Can't what?"  
"I can't stop crying!" he said while the tears came again.  
"Oh Iggy, come here." He hugged the former empire tight. "You know, it's alright to cry sometimes, but you mustn't make a normal thing out of it, okay?" He gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
Arthur turned as red as one of Antonio's tomato's. Alfred laughed at that. He let the smaller man go and put an arm around his shoulder and walked back to the party, not knowing that Japan and Hungary were spying on them and had fainted with a nosebleed.  
Happy End~


End file.
